Siempre Serás Tú ItaSasu fanfic
by Deichan2
Summary: El romance entre hermanos es algo prohibido para estas dos familias, y más si tristezas e inconvenientes del pasado les recuerdan que no pueden cometer pecado, pero lo intenatán, por quienes aman -Ita/Sasu y Naru/Dei- lamento el feo resumen -w- Yaoi Lemon
1. Cap 1 Inicia Nuestro Camino

Summary:

El romance entre hermanos es algo prohibido para estas dos familias, y más si tristezas e inconvenientes del pasado les recuerdan que no pueden cometer pecado, pero nada importa cuando los hermanos Uchiha(Itachi y Sasuke) al igual que los Uzumaki (Deidara y Naruto) deciden desafíar al destino y a la vida logrando obtener la recompensa que buscan... el corazón de su ser querido... ¿lo lograrán o morirán en el intento? -Ita/Sasu y Naru/Dei- (lamento el feo resumen -w-)

Bueno este es mi primer fic, solo puedo decir que adoro el Uchihacesto -w- y ver a Naru con Dei no se de donde salío pero adoro estas parejas y de incesto adoro más todo *w*, raro viniendo de un chico pero bueno dedicado a las/os amantes del Uchihacesto y la pareja secundaria, un ItaxSasu y un NaruxDei (los mencionados de primero son Semes y los segundos ukes)

Aclaraciones

Escritura

-Dialogos de los personajes-

*_Pensamientos de los personajes_*

(Notas sin sentido mías xD)

_FlashBack en General _

_[Llamadas telefónicas/mensajes de teléfono y/o celular]_

Naruto y demás personajes no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto propiamente

Siempre Serás Tú

Capítulo 1: Inicia Nuestro Camino

Empezaba a amanecer a través de la ventana de un chico de piel clara, con un cabello de una tonalidad azulada oscura casi negra, junto a eso tenia unas orbes negras como un carbón y su cabello era algo puntiagudo, pero no hacia arriba sino hacia atrás dándole un mínimo aspecto de cacatúa, junto con unos mechones a ambos costados de la cara y uno más corto tapando su frente, tenía una considerable musculatura gracias al ejercicio que realizaba, este chico que se despertaba algo agitado y sudoroso, otra vez había tenido el mismo sueño loco que no debía permitirse tener

_*¿Qué pasa contigo Sasuke?... no debería soñar así con…*_

El dueño de aquellos problemas adolescentes era ni nada más ni menos que Uchiha Sasuke, era el segundo en una familia muy adinerada y un posible sucesor de la gran compañía "Uchiha´s Corporation", una de las más importantes de todo Japón, y podría heredarla junto con su hermano mayor, Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de su espacioso cuarto para dirigir la vista a otra puerta un poco más al fondo del corredor, dando un ligero suspiro al sentir que eso se había vuelto en una tortura que martirizaba su cabeza, cuerpo y por qué no… ¿su corazón?

Con pasos pesados el Uchiha menor dirigió su andar hacia el baño para poder asearse y de paso despejar la mente, pero definitivamente sería un aseo helado, y ni más se podía esperar ya que no podía estar presente ante las torturas placenteras de su humanidad con ese "problemita" que tenia en su anatomía, por tanto así el moreno entro al baño y se quito la ropa de dormir (aunque duerma con poca ropa de todos modos) y entro a la ducha, abriendo el grifo y dejando que ese frío líquido recorra su cuerpo, tomando el jabón y esparciéndolo por su cuerpo mientras cerraba los ojos y mientras sus manos y el jabón pasaban por su nívea piel, su mente le hacia malas jugadas haciéndolo imaginar que otras manos, mayores y expertas le daban caricias a su cuerpo, mientras susurraba de manera poco audible a quien anhelaba junto a él

-… Nii-san…-

Al pronunciar ese nombre prohibido para él fue cuando el joven Sasuke reacciono abriendo grande los ojos y poniendo una cara de frustración

-¿qué estoy diciendo?... se que las hormonas juegan malas pasadas… pero no puedo pensar en hombres de esa manera, y menos en mi… hermano… además Itachi… no me presta atención ahora, menos de esa manera-dijo con tono deprimido el Uchiha menor mientras pensaba en lo ocupado que normalmente resultaba su hermano, a pesar de que fuera solo 4 años mayor que Sasuke, Itachi ya era un empresario que tenia un puesto importante en la empresa de sus padres, subsecretario (supongamos xD) –rayos… ¿por qué me siento triste por eso? Soy un enfermo, no puedo desear a mi hermano…-dijo el moreno para terminar lo empezado antes de que se fuera tarde para el instituto

Sasuke seguía en su trabajo de asearse y bajar más la temperatura del agua para bajar su "ánimo" mientras pensaba en su hermano, Itachi siempre había sido considerado como un genio por sus padres, a una temprana edad de 12 años ya había terminado el instituto con honores siendo reconocido como él mejor alumno de su generación e ingresando a la universidad al poco tiempo, mientras Sasuke observaba como su hermano triunfaba él sentía que no era suficientemente bueno como su hermano. Era cierto que Sasuke era muy inteligente y bueno, él más aplicado de su clase y sus notas las mejores, sin embargo no estaba a la altura de su hermano según sus padres ya que Itachi había sido promovido constantemente a grados superiores por su rendimiento, cosa que no ocurría con Sasuke y eso le hacía recibir algunos reproches de su padre mientras su madre trataba de brindarle apoyo, pero quien realmente lo apoyaba era su hermano, Itachi a pesar de estar ahogado en deberes e inclusive con un trabajo de medio tiempo donde lo dejaban varias noches en vela, haciendo que no durmiera en toda la noche, lograba sacar unos minutos para poder estar con Sasuke

_**-------FLASHBACK-----**_

-_Sasuke… ven un momento_- _le dijo un moreno mucho más alto y mayor que Sasuke, aunque sin lugar a dudas una copia casi exacta de él, sin embargo era mayor y su cabello era más largo, que sujetaba en una larga coleta pero no evitaba que unos mechones rebeldes se escaparan logrando cubrir algunas partes de su rostro_

_-voy Nisan-dijo emocionado un joven Sasuke de ocho años corriendo hacia el estudio de la familia donde un ocupado Itachi tenia una montaña de libros mientras intentaba preparar una tesis que era para el siguiente día de la universidad_

_-Sasuke no había tenido tiempo antes pero quisiera que me trajeras de la tarea que me hablaste antes- dijo un sonriente moreno mirando al pequeño Sasuke que puso una mirada avergonzada_

_-pero nisan, nuestra madre dice que ese es un trabajo muy importante para mañana-dijo muy triste Sasuke mientras se daba la vuelta caminando triste por ser un estorbo para su hermano_

_-Sasuke ven por favor- cuando el menor volteo a ver vio a un sonriente Itachi con la mirada más dulce y la sonrisa más cálida de todas, las que solo eran dirigidas a él y lo hacían saltar de emoción y con una sonrisa melancólica camino hasta su hermano solo para que este le diera un golpecito con dos de sus dedos en su frente_

_-Itte…- se quejo el menor ante la acción del Uchiha mayor_

_-perdóname Sasuke… ahora tráeme la tarea no tengo problemas- le respondió Itachi al menor con una mirada cálida para que le diera esa tarea, pero noto como los ojitos de su hermano menor se cristalizaban en líquido, iba a llorar –Sasuke? Dije algo malo?-_

_-Nisan!!!- dijo su pequeño hermano corriendo a abrazar a su hermano mayor con cariño, Itachi siempre tenía tiempo para él, el menor dejo que su hermano acariciara su cabecita con ternura mientras Sasuke levantaba la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos negros como los suyos –Nisan… yo te…-_

_**----FIN FLASHBACK----**_

-Tsk… nisan… demonios…- maldigo por lo bajo Sasuke mientras intentaba comer de su cereal apartando los pensamientos sobre su hermano de su mente, ni siquiera en la cocina esos pensamientos lo dejaban en paz, debía apresurarse ya que no quería llegar tarde al instituto, cuando escucho otra puerta, dio un largo para intentar prepararse y afrontar nuevamente la razón de su sufrimiento interminable, escucho los pasos retumbantes a través del pasillo que avanzaban con una lentitud terrorífica para el corazón del Uchiha menor hasta que de una manera elegante apareció ante él un ángel para Sasuke, en su pensamiento así de perfecto era el Uchiha mayor, al cual solo le hacían falta unas alas negras (ya saben de donde salio eso xD), el moreno tenía una coleta como siempre y un traje de gala muy elegante, una gran corbata y zapatos lustrosos que hacían que Sasuke quedara hipnotizado con esa figura

-Buenos días ototo…- dijo normalmente Itachi mientras conectaba ambas orbes negras cual carbón profundo

-ya te he dicho que no me digas así, ya no soy un niño Itachi- dijo Sasuke rompiendo el contacto visual y volteando su rostro rápidamente para que no se pudiera ver que sus mejillas habían adquirido un ligero tono carmín

-de acuerdo… buenos días Sasuke-dijo el mayor con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras miraba a su hermano mostrando esa reacción-pensé que estarías en la escuela para estas horas-

-siempre es aburrido llegar temprano… todavía tengo un poco de tiempo al fin de cuentas- dijo con una gran mentira ya que minutos atrás quería salir de ahí, pero ahora con su hermano ahí se sentía atrapado e hipnotizado, como si fuera amarrado por el cuello por una cuerda y quien tenía el extremo de esa soga era la mano de su hermano mayor

-Pues si es así, déjame te invito a comer algo de camino te llevo al instituto descuida, si tienes tiempo así te invito un helado y luego te dejo en el instituto y así voy al trabajo… ¿qué dices?-

-no lo se Itachi…- dijo dudoso el menor sabiendo que su autocontrol tenía un límite y que no sabría aguantarse y pedirle que lo hiciera suyo mientras le confesaba su… ¿amor? *_Muy_ bien Sasuke ahora si te pasaste… tal vez unos helados me sientes bien así despejo la mente y con eso demuestro que sigo queriendo a Itachi de la misma manera*

Trataba de convencerse a si mismo Sasuke(repítetelo hasta que te lo creas xD)

-de acuerdo acepto vayamos a comer helado- dijo con seguridad aparente mientras se levantaba y llevaba su tazón de cereal al lavaplatos para dejarlo ahí (user-sama tu frase espero no te moleste w)

-ok Sasuke, ven vamos a comernos- sonrío de una manera imperceptible para el menor mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo singular al decir esas palabras

-¿q-qué?- dijo un Sasuke alarmado y sonrojado al haber escuchado esas palabras de su aniki

-los helados… estas rojo ototo jeje y por cierto ¿qué me entendiste?-dijo el peli largo intentando ocultar el doble sentido que claramente había sido captado por el menor al haberlo dicho de esa manera

-Itachi baka!! Más bien vamos que se me hace tarde-dijo apresurando el paso el menor pero la razón era para disimular ese sonrojo tan fuerte que apareció en su nívea piel ante el comentario del mayor

-como digas…- dijo Itachi tratando de reprimir una sonrisa que en el fondo iba cargada con ternura mientras veía a su hermano menor caminando hacia la salida del enorme departamento que compartían, definitivamente él no podía reprimirse mucho cuando se trataba de su hermano menor –mi Sasuke…-

Y así ambos hermanos quedaron a la para empezar el recorrido e iniciar un nuevo camino que ambos no tenían ni idea que iban a recorrer pero que los uniría de una manera que jamás esperarían.


	2. Cap 2 Se que estas COnmigo

Bien aqui vengo con este siguiente cap del fic, que de verdad amo poder escribirlo, me queda algo corto pero bueno espero que sea chiquito pero picoso owo, agradezco las lecturas y espero nuevamente reviews al ver a estos dos bellos Uchihas juntos de esta manera que debio ser siempre, y bueno sin más preambulos ni delirios mios w, de vuelta y que comience el cap 2 nwn

Aclaraciones

Escritura

-Dialogos de los personajes-

*_Pensamientos de los personajes_*

(Notas sin sentido mías xD)

_FlashBack en General _

_[Llamadas telefónicas/mensajes de teléfono y/o celular]_

Naruto y demás personajes no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto propiamente

Capítulo 2: "_Se que Esta Conmigo_"

El viento chocaba contra el rostro de aquel azabache menor que recargaba su mejilla en la mano, la cual descansaba su peso en la ventana abierta del auto en el que viajaban él Uchiha mayor y él, que por alguna razón lo volteaba a ver constantemente y eso solo hacia que las mejillas del azabache menor ardieran por aquello además de que diera algunos bufidos para tratar de disimular el nerviosismo que sentía al estar con su hermano, eso hacía que estuviera el cuerpo en ese auto pero su mente en otras cosas

Era tal la ensoñación que tenía el menor que no se percato cuando el auto se detuvo enfrente de la heladería

-Sasuke hemos llegado… Sasuke…- hablo con tranquilidad el mayor pero volteo a ver encontrándose con que su níveo hermano que volaba por los cielos sin percatarse de nada a su alrededor, Itachi pensó en llamarlo pero una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en su rostro

Acto seguido Itachi estiro uno de sus brazos para dirigir su mano hacia la mano izquierda de Sasuke que descansaba en el asiento, pero la paso de largo y dirigió su mano hasta colocarla con sutileza pero igualmente haciendo presión en la pierna del menor, alejada del muslo o la entrepierna por a penas unos 5 o 6 cm y con ese pretexto lo llamo mientras aprovechaba para deleitarse con el cuerpo del menor aunque fuera por la ropa

-Ahhh… I-Itachi ¿q-qué rayos haces?- dijo un Sasuke que ya no era de piel nívea sino de piel rojiza al haberse acumulado gran cantidad de sangre en sus mejillas por lo sucedido, mientras quitaba alterado la mano del mayor de su pierna-¿po-por qué hiciste eso?-

-Fácil otouto… estabas en las nubes así que tuve que llamar tu atención de una manera más… sútil-dijo el azabache mayor mientras saboreaba cada palabra que había dicho y otra sonrisa traviesa adornaba su rostro ante la reacción del menor por lo sucedido

-pe-pero pudiste haberme simplemente gritado o tocado el hombro ¿no?-dijo Sasuke quien seguía acumulando sangre en su rostro mientras cada vez se iba alterando un poco más y sus nervios se alteraban, además de que empezaba a sentir que "se le subía el ánimo" de nuevo por lo que hizo su hermano

-te recuerdo mini baka que estamos en la calle como para que te hubiera gritado y tu hombro no era lo que tenía más cerca… andando Sasuke hemos llegado a la heladería si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde y tengo una conferencia con la mesa directiva hoy-dijo con seriedad el mayor pero con una sonrisa interna que siempre podría tener mientras su hermanito estuviera con él

-si bueno pero… ¡¡oye espera mi mano estaba más cerca!!-alego el menor el doble de sonrojado de lo que estaba hace unos momentos mientras encaraba al mayor y observando como este se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad dispuesto a bajarse y el azabache se quedaba embobado viendo esos movimientos tan agraciados por parte de su hermano

-lo lamento… creo que se me fue la mano-dijo con sonrisa de superioridad y disfrutando la indirecta que le mandaba al menor, para luego observar esas orbes negras tan similares a las suyas y extendió su mano para luego con la yema de su dedo índice acariciar la barbilla de Sasuke con delicadeza y ternura para luego hacer una leve presión sobre esta –y cierra la boca si me vas a mirar así o se te entrará una mosca-

Y con una sonrisa tierna pero traviesa junto su dedo índice y corazón para darle un golpecito en la frente y rápidamente salio del carro sabiendo lo que se venía

Sasuke estaba ido sencillamente, todo lo anterior lo había dejado anonadado pero luego reacciono sacando su orgullo Uchiha a flote –¡¡¡ITACHI BAKA!!!-

Ya dentro de la cafetería Itachi iba cerca de Sasuke mientras intentaba comprender a su hermanito, por alguna razón Sasuke estaba caminando encorvado hacia delante y sacaba su trasero más de lo normal, sin mencionar que intentaba siempre separar la tela de su pantalón de su cuerpo, pero dado que el tiempo corría Itachi decidió hablar con la pregunta fundamental

-Sasuke ¿de qué sabor quieres el tuyo?- pregunto Itachi de manera seria mientras iban caminando hacia el mostrador

-¿eh?-el menor con sus "problemitas" no había prestado mucha atención a la pregunta de su hermano, pero verlo de nuevo lo hizo embelezarse con su persona

-dije que de que sabor ibas a querer tu helado Sasuke- dijo con la misma seriedad de antes sin mirarlo mientras cada vez estaban más cerca del mostrador listos para pedir los helados

-del… tuyo…- dijo Itachi mientras seguía admirando a su hermano y encantado de su belleza

-¿ah?-dijo el azabache mayor volteando a mirar a Sasuke por primera vez y notando el sentido con el que le había respondido

-ah… ¿qué miras baka? Te estoy diciendo que del mismo tuyo, pide el que quieras y pide uno del mismo sabor para mi- dijo Sasuke volteando el rostro ariscamente mientras sentía sus mejillas arder nuevamente

*_bien hecho Sasuke casi metes la pata directamente_*

El mayor no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente y aunque le desagradara a su hermanito, Itachi le revolvió el pelo con cariño

-muy bien Sasuke- dijo sonriendo y llegando finalmente al mostrador para pedir con seriedad a la señorita que estaba atendiendo en el momento –Buenos días, dos helados de chocolate por favor- (chocolate *¬*)

-c-con gusto señor- dijo la joven que se sonrojo al ver al mayor, quedando encantada al ver a Itachi

-ya te dije que no soy un niño y tu tampoco Itachi, ya tengo 18 años y tu tienes 21 así que deja de tratarme como si fuera un niño pequeño y tu también compórtate como un adulto Itachi-dijo el azabache cuando alcanzo a su hermano y le recalcaba sus acciones

-como que alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo esta mañana ¿no otouto?-dijo Itachi mirando seriamente a Sasuke viéndolo hacer su rabieta

-No es eso baka es que simplemente debemos comportarnos como las personas de nuestra edad y que no me digas otouto no soy un crío-dijo más arisco Sasuke

-ya ya como digas Sasuke- dijo Itachi para luego suspirar y luego ver como la empleada llegaba con los helados pero el puso su mirada seria e inexpresiva de siempre en especial porque se percato de algo

-aquí tiene sus helados… dígame señor ¿quiere algo más?-dijo aquella empleada con una mirada seductora y un tono de voz claramente insinuante mientras le ofrecía los helados

-no muchas gracias señorita-dijo recibiendo los helados y dándole el propio a Sasuke y sujetando él su helado mientras con la mano libre buscaba el dinero en su bolsillo, a Itachi claramente no le molestaba la seducción de esa joven ya que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, a diferencia de cierto morenito que acompañaba al mayor

*_Y esta ¿acaso trata de seducir a Itachi?... ¿pero qué se cree que es? Definitivamente es una…_*

Pensaba Sasuke que no mostraba expresión en su rostro pero en su interior sentía que la sangre le hervía como si fuera agua que era calentada al rojo vivo

-Aquí tiene señorita- dijo Itachi luego de entregarle el dinero correspondiente a la joven

-muchas gracias señor por su compra vuelva pronto… ¿pero esta seguro que no desea nada más?-dijo volviendo a intentar usar el mismo tono seductor con Itachi, eso para el menor fue la gota que derramo el vaso

*_pero si será una grandísima… ahora verá lo que es bueno_*

Pensó el moreno para sorpresivamente tomar de la mano al azabache menor quien lo miro extrañado ante tal acción por parte de su hermano menor

-señorita muchas gracias pero tenemos algo de prisa así que debemos irnos pronto, de todas formas muchas gracias… bueno vamos Niisan-dijo con tono meloso al resaltar la última palabra y luego jalar a su hermano mayor mientras sujetaba su mano guiándolo a la salida y poder subir en el auto mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera

-Sasuke ¿qué fue todo eso?- pregunto el mayor asombrado pero internamente feliz por lo sucedido minutos atrás en la heladería

-no me vengas con eso Itachi que te ibas a quedar coqueteando con ella estaba claro que se te quería lanzar encima ahí mismo-dijo el menor montando una escenita mientras miraba algo cabreado al mayor-además no quería ni tengo tiempo para ver como te quedabas coqueteando ahí mismo con esa pe-

-¿estas celoso Sasuke?- lo corto de improvisto el mayor cuando iba a lanzar la maldición contra la joven empleada que estaba antes intentando seducir al mayor (rayos no lo dejo terminar esa palabrita santa xD)

-¿eh?... no seas baka Itachi… recuerda que no tenemos tiempo-dijo el menor cerrando los ojos mientras se sonrojaba pero no perdía ese aire altanero con el que empezó los reclamos contra el Uchiha mayor-eras tu el que decía que tenias una reunión importante en la empresa, además en 10 minutos empieza el insti y todavía queda un buen trayecto hasta llegar así que muévete- cuando Sasuke termino las palabras fue que empezó a subirse al auto mientras comía su helado y con la mano libre en el bolsillo dando un aire de "soy más chulo que tú" al dirigirse a la puerta del copiloto del auto

*_Nada mal… muy bien pensado Sasuke_*

Pensó el mayor mientras sonreía para sus adentros y se encaminaba al auto pero un pensamiento triste invadía su mente

*_pero me pregunto si será verdad… ¿Sasuke… cuando será que tú…?_*

El mayor dio otro suspiro grande mientras se encaminaba viendo a Sasuke y luego a su helado con una mirada triste para luego subirse al auto y colocar su típica inexpresividad en su rostro mientras se ponía a conducir nuevamente con una mano aunque en su alma se hallaran dolorosos recuerdos del pasado.

* * *

Bueno aqui esta el segundo cap del fic, ojala sea de agrado y espero reviews de lectors que gusten del ItaSasu tanto o más que yo, ITASASU Support 4 Ever òwó... y hablando de reviews quisiera poder aprovechar para contestar reviews aqui y ahora (I: ni que fuera en otro momento genio -.- User: Itachi me maltratas TWT I: .UU)

Kao-Uchiha: Muchas gracias espero que de verdad te haya gustado es algo que se comparte, el amor por el ItaSasu y anhelo que disfrutes de leer tanto como yo de escribir un fic de esta bella pero torturada pareja (Kishi malvado -w-##) anhelando que tengan un final feliz aunque sea por mi mente xP, y bueno esperemos que opinión sale del NaruDei para ti de este fic que espero sea buena, pero centrandonos naturalmente en estos Uchihas que amamos w, saludos n.n


	3. Cap 3 Desde antes?

Hola de nuevo, primero que nada ruego por el perdón, se que he tenido una pequeña (por no decir larguísima -.-UU) demora con la publicación de los caps del fic pero he tenido tantas ocupaciones escolares que simplemente no había podido continuar con mi fic y hasta ahora es que tengo un poco de tiempo libre para poder realizar el fic, ojala que gusten de la lectura y nuevamente perdón por la demora pero aquí sigue y como recompensa traigo 3 nuevos caps para controlar las ansias, y ojala les agrade, bueno sin más que decir (a parte de que no tengo mucho tiempo aún así, perdon en otra ocasión contesto reviews n.n) los caps del fic.

Aclaraciones

Escritura

-Dialogos de los personajes-

*_Pensamientos de los personajes_*

(Notas sin sentido mías xD)

_FlashBack en General _

**_[Llamadas telefónicas/mensajes de teléfono y/o celular]_**

Naruto y demás personajes no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto propiamente

Capítulo 3: _"¿Desde Antes?"_

Las clases pasaban de manera muy monótona para cierto moreno azabache que miraba por la ventana mientras intentaba concentrarse en la clase pero simplemente no podía ya que su mente divagaba por otros lados, tanto así que no pudo percatarse de que la campana del receso había sonado, hasta que

-¡¡¡TEME!!!-

-Ahhhh!!! No hagas eso dobe me vas a matar de un susto- respondía alterado el joven azabache quien miraba a un rubio que se encontraba a su lado

-¿qué esperabas que hiciera? No respondías hace rato te llamo vámonos que ya sonó la campana para el receso- le respondiá un rubio de manera energetica, este chico tenía un cabello dorado algo desordenado o rebelde se debería decir, una piel color canela y además unos ojos azules que parecían pedazos de cielo por el color celeste, solamente que lo que lo resaltaba de más era su temperamento –y no me digas dobe!!-

-como sea usuratonkachi- le respondió el moreno al rubio acompañante, su nombre, Uzumaki Naruto (wiii xD)

Ambos jóvenes dirigieron sus pasos hacia los terrenos del instituto para poder descansar con agrado y hablar amenamente, si es que llegaban a lo primero y luego a lo segundo

-Sasuke… ¿dónde tienes la cabeza?- le pregunto el rubio mientras miraba a su acompañante azabache quien miraba el piso en su andar –es por Itachi ¿verdad?-

-sabes que si Naruto… no se que me ocurre pero…- trataba de decir Sasuke mientras ambos tomaban asiento bajo las ramas y las flores de un árbol de Sakura (la planta no la persona/chicle xD)

-¿no crees que ha llegado la hora de decírselo Sasuke?-le dijo el rubio mirando al azabache con ternura que parecía paternal o de hermanos, después de todo por algo el joven piel canela (xD) era el confidente y mejor amigo del Uchiha menor

-Naruto sabes que eso es algo repulsivo, lo que me pasa va más allá de toda moral es prohibido no podría… si lo perdiera yo… yo…-decía el moreno con melancolía en su voz al decir esas palabras se sentía tan dolido y frustrado por eso

-Sasuke nunca se sabe, tal vez no recuerdas y en verdad tengas oportunidad- dijo el rubio tratando de animarlo aunque sin querer dijo algo que no debía

-Naruto sabes que ese tipo de amor es imposible…- dijo con gran dolor de su espíritu para luego levantar su mirada encontrándola con la mirada celeste opuesta-espera ¿qué quisiste decir con eso Naruto?-

-Nadita Sasuke solamente que debes tener fe y si de verdad se considera un hermano te aceptara y querrá como eres –dijo el rubio sudando la gota gorda por casi haber metido la pata

-si no fuera porque no tengo cabeza te obligaria- decía Sasuke agachando la mirada aún pensando en Itachi

-como si pudieras Sasuke-teme-dijo Naruto con mucha confianza

-¿eso crees?-dijo Sasuke con un tono meloso y una mirada lujuriosa y acercandose al rubio

-¿qué rayos haces teme?- dijo Naruto algo alterado por el comportamiento solo para ver con una gota en la sien junto con un sonrojo como el azabache amigo suyo se partía de la risa frente a él -¿y ahora qué te pasa?-

-jajajaja es que debiste haberte visto como te ponías nervioso eso fue jajajaja para grabarlo jajaja- decía el moreno mientras el rubio le miraba con irá falsa ya que se alegraba que hubiera momentos de felicidad para el moreno

-bueno Naruto creo que tienes razón- dijo recuperando su porte Uchiha, el rubio era de los pocos con quienes se daba el lujo de abrirse, pero eso no significaba que perdiera su porte Uchiha por completo –sabes le llamare para asegurarme de que llegará a casa temprano y se lo diré-

-ese es el espíritu ´ttebayo- dijo eufórico el rubio mientras el azabache lo miraba como bicho raro y los ojos entrecerrados para luego sacar el celular y marcar el número de Itachi

*_hace rato paso la conferencia así que seguro contesta_*

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra oficina, donde estaban cierto rubio de ojos azules y cabellera larga junto con una piel clara y el Uchiha mayor, aunque el ambiente estaba algo agitado

-ahhh Itachi… más fuerte- decía con pocas energías el rubio

-Muy bien Deidara… ahhh sigue solo un poco más-decía el azabache haciendo mayor esfuerzo del que estaba poniendo antes mientras se podía notar como el calor inundaba el ambiente y ambos cuerpos estaban sudorosos

-Itachi augh… no ahhh resisto ahh…- decía el rubio en suplicas mientras su cuerpo sentía el esfuerzo que suponía las acciones del Uchiha mayor

-vamos Deidara ya casi llegamos ahhh… resiste un poco más falta poco ahhh- decía el moreno mayor intentando animar al rubio para seguir con eso –te aseguro que ahhh después todo será mejor ahhh-

-Itachi ahhhhh…- solto nuevamente el rubio mientras el calor aumentaba en el ambiente

-vamos Deidara…. Ahhh un ahhh poco más ohhh….-derepente empieza a sonar el celular de Itachi y tenia el tono para esa persona reconociendo quien lo llamaba-Deidara espe- ahhhhh espera es Sasuke paremos un momento-dijo el moreno

-No Ita-ahhhhh Itachi, no puedo resistir más y ahhh tu tampoco así que… ahhh terminemos de una vez y ahhh…. Luego le respondes ahhhh-

-muy bien ahh Deidara vamos un poco más- dijo el moreno aunque algo triste por no poder contestar el aparato que sonaba indicándole que la llamada era de su amado Sasuke


	4. Cap 4 Se lo dire!

Aclaraciones

Escritura

-Dialogos de los personajes-

*_Pensamientos de los personajes_*

(Notas sin sentido mías xD)

_FlashBack en General _

_**[Llamadas telefónicas/mensajes de teléfono y/o celular]**_

Naruto y demás personajes no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto propiamente

Capítulo 4: "_Se lo diré_"

El azabache solamente escuchaba el timbre mientras esperaba que del otro lado de la línea le contestara su hermano, pero solamente escuchaba mientras su angustia y desesperación crecían dentro de su alma, de no ser por su amigo piel canela (xD) seguramente habría perdido la cordura y la poca razón que aún conservaba

-Aún no contesta ¿verdad?-le pregunto al moreno mientras lo miraba marcando la tecla para colgar de su celular mientras negaba con la cabeza y una mirada de decepción escrita en el rostro-descuida Sasuke… seguramente esta algo ocupado en el trabajo pero cuando se desocupe te devuelve la llamada-intentaba animar al azabache

-Gracias Naruto… de verdad eres un gran amigo-dijo con una mirada algo seria pero una leve sonrisa y un agradecimiento en sus ojos que era lo máximo que podía mostrar un Uchiha, al menos Uchiha Sasuke

-ahh parece que jamás dejaras ese ego tuyo-dijo con burla y alegría por el agradecimiento que le había dicho el azabache

-si…-dijo mientras se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Itachi para luego despejar su mente y mirar con arrogancia al rubio-y eso no te interesa dobe-dijo con una sonrisa prepotente que hacia enojar siempre al rubio

-¿qué dijiste teme?-respondió el rubio de manera enojada al azabache para que comenzaran otra de sus tantas discusiones que en el fondo los unían como amigos

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra parte, una acalorada oficina era lo que se podía sentir, y dos cuerpos moviéndose a causa del ejercicio y el sudor que de vez en cuando escapaba por sus ropas a causa de su actividad tan fuerte

-ahhhh vamos Deidara… un poco más ahhh…-decía Itachi mientras sujetaba con fuerzas el cuerpo entre sus manos

-Ita… ahhh Itachi no voy a poder más ahhh quiero terminar ya ahhhh…-decía el rubio bastante agitado y con un toque de ruego en sus palabras dichas al Uchiha mayor

-va vamos a terminar ahhhh vamos Deidara ahhh-dijo el azabache mayor con gran empeño

-Itachi ahhh-dijo el rubio al estar a punto de llegar

-deidara ahhh-dijo de igual manera el azabache al estar igual que su compañero a punto de llegar para que luego se escuchara de manera algo brusca un cuerpo cayendo

-ahh Itachi… has sido un bruto… pudiste haber sido un poco más suave o delicado-dijo el rubio mirando a Itachi mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración

-ah sabes que me gustan así las cosas Dei-chan-dijo juguetonamente el Uchiha mayor mientras ponía una sonrisa de burla en su rostro

-No me llames así baka-dijo el rubio de manera molesta y algo sonrojado por el comentario, odiaba que le dijeran así

-pero bueno ¿cómo te pareció?... ¿cómo estuvo?-dijo el moreno intentando normalizar la respiración mientras miraba fijamente al rubio al tiempo que intentaba acomodar sus ropas

-¿y me lo preguntas a mi Itachi?... creo que sabes que responderé-dijo Deidara mientras también intentaba acomodar sus ropas

-no se por eso te pregunto… quiero saber mi opinión-dijo con una sonrisa burlone en su rostro mientras acomodaba el cabello y sacaba un pañuelo para secarse el sudor que recorría su rostro y ofreciéndole otro al rubio

-¿quieres saber mi opinión? Pues bien Itachi te digo que eres un bruto y que es la última vez que te hago caso de hacer esto en horas de trabajo hum-dijo bufando el rubio mientras aceptaba el pañuelo para también secarse el sudor y poder acomodarse el cabello

-oh vamos no creo que haya sido tan malo-comento de manera burlona el mayor mientras terminaba de acomodarse las ropas y estar presentable de nuevo

-jah no me hagas reír Itachi, a ti es al único que conozco que se le ocurre remodelar la mesa de juntas directivas y en vez de haberla podido subir entre todos el sábado se te dio la gana de que la subiéramos entre los dos hasta el séptimo piso sabiendo que no es que yo este para levantar este tipo de cosas durante mucho tiempo y que luego tu baka la sueltes tan bruscamente cuando nos costo tanto trabajo subirla desde el primer piso-dijo armando la rabieta a lo grande mientras señalaba la nueva mesa directiva que era de madera muy fina y bastante lujosa y amplia

-oh vamos de que te quejas Deidara si no le paso nada mira esta intacta-señalo a la enorme mesa que ocupada ese salón-además ah valido la pena mira que ahora las reuniones serán más cómodas en esta nueva mesa-dijo mientras admirada su trabajo que había consistido en comprar una nueva mesa de juntas para subirla desde el primer hasta el séptimo piso para ubicarla correctamente –además no me des quejas que no es mi culpa que no vayas al gimnasio para entrenar tu musculatura- (si estaban levantando una mesa, que mentes tan cochinas quien sabe que tantas cochinadas se imaginaban que estaban haciendo ¬w¬)

-no me vengas con eso Baka que sabes que mis clases de Yoga a penas y me dejan tiempo para hacer los reportes y las cuentas de los reportes del mes, sin mencionar que tengo que hacer yo el papeleo y las transacciones bancarias de toda la empresa así que no me pidas más bruto-dijo con los brazos cruzados para luego voltear a ver el cuerpo de madera que estaba en el centro de la sala-aunque debo admitir que se ve bien ahora ya no estaremos tan apretados en la siguiente junta- sonrío el rubio para sí mismo

El moreno sonrío ante ese comentario también pero luego recordó algo –oh verdad Sasuke me había llamado-dijo para tomar el celular y luego poner una mirada algo triste, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Deidara

-Itachi…-dijo para acercarse al azabache y ponerle una mano en la espalda a manera de consuelo –¿no crees que ya es suficiente sufrimiento y deberías decirle a Sasuke lo que paso ese día?... después de todo mi hermanito lo ha apoyado siempre, sabiendo también como nosotros lo que paso y sé que lo apoyará en esto también-dijo con una sonrisa alentadora

-pero Deidara… no se si este listo… no creo que Sasuke este listo para afrontar eso de golpe-dijo con pesadumbres en su voz

-Itachi pero cuánto dolor más vas a soportar tu… eso deberías preguntártelo también-le dijo el rubio para tratar de consolarlo –además creo que Naruto ya ha tanteado bastante el terreno como para prepararlo Itachi, debes tenerle fé a lo que sentían en aquellos días-

-Gracias Deidara… y también a Naruto, sé que sin ustedes dos todo se habría ido al caño, tanto mi felicidad, como la de Sasuke… no se como agradecerles-

-no te pongas de sentimental tonto-le dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos que se limpio rápido –después de todo nos conocemos desde que andábamos en pañales que más esperabas? jejeje-le dijo con alegría Deidara

-jeh cierto… de verdad gracias-le dijo Itachi dándole una gran sonrisa a Deidara demostrando lo buen amigo que significaba para él

-descuida Itachi… además trata de que todo sea como fue antes… ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste cuando fue que todo comenzó?-le decía alegre cono una anciana recordando sus momentos de juventud

-¿cómo olvidarlo Deidara?-

_**-------FLASHBACK-----**_

_-Nisan!!!- dijo su pequeño hermano corriendo a abrazar a su hermano mayor con cariño, Itachi siempre tenía tiempo para él, el menor dejo que su hermano acariciara su cabecita con ternura mientras Sasuke levantaba la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos negros como los suyos –Nisan… yo te…-_

_-tranquilo otouto yo también te quiero-le dijo un moreno sonriente mientras abrazaba a su hermano menor pero en ese momento sintió que este se soltaba del abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos con pequeñas lagrimitas en ellos -¿qué pasa Sasuke?-_

_-Niisan… yo no solamente te quiero… también… te amo…-concluyo el menor para luego acercar su pequeño rostro al de Itachi y sujetar sus mejillas y plantarle un casto y delicado beso en los labios de su hermano mayor_

_Este ante tal muestra de cariño quedo impactado sin saber que hacer pero luego cerro los ojos dulcemente dejándose llevar por esas emociones nuevas que empezaban a crecer en é, o tal vez emociones que siempre sintió pero hasta ahora conocía_

_Así fue como Itachi con ojos cerrados y empezando a guiar el beso sin dejar de ser casto y puro rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de su hermanito para que este abandonara sus mejillas y rodeara su cuello de manera delicada, ambos tratándose como si de la más costosa y delicada cerámica se tratara el otro mientras la luna iluminaba resplandeciente a través de la ventana ambientando aún más la ocasión, como si aquel cuerpo celeste nocturno estuviera dando su bendición con sus rayos a esa nueva pareja_

_**----FIN FLASHBACK----**_

Una pequeña lágrima traviesa se le escapo al Uchiha mayor mientras recordaba aquella ocasión donde todo comenzó, mientras sentía un abrazo consolador por parte de Deidara

-tranquilo Itachi ya verás que todo saldrá bien al final-le dijo con ánimos para luego separarse y verlo con decisión –entre tú y Sasuke todo va a quedar como era antes-

-gracias Deidara… tienes razón le diré todo para que vuelva a como era antes de ese día-dijo con determinación

-bueno se nos hace tarde llámalo rápido y ayúdame que aún faltan las sillas te espero abajo-le dijo sonriente mientras empezaba a dirigirse a la puerta no antes de darle una sonrisa de aliento final

-gracias Deidara… y por cierto ¿me traerías un café?-le dijo Itachi con burla al rubio quien acababa de llegar a la puerta

-el que sea tu ayudante no me hace tu maldita secretaria Itachi-le dijo Deidara con enfado mientras abría la puerta y salía por ella y tenia su mano puesta en el pomo listo para cerrar la puerta

-cierto porque si lo fueras ya me hubiera acostado contigo-volvió a sonreír burlona y prepotentemente ante el rubio quien tenía ya una vena en su sien del enojo

-¡¡¡ITACHI ERES UN MALNACIDO HIJO DE LA…- PUM… fue lo último que se escucho antes de que un rubio cabreado cerrara la puerta de un portazo que se escucho claramente por toda la empresa y que gracias a la fuerza de los destructores bendijo a la puerta para que no se destruyera del portazo que Deidara le dio a la puerta al cerrarla (idea original de fiory party xD)

El azabache solo pudo soltar una pequeña risa ante la reacción del rubio que seguramente estaba hecho una fiera en estos momentos y debía ir a controlarlo antes de que alguien muriera en la empresa el día de hoy, así que marco el número del celular de Sasuke pero le mando a buzón de voz, así que dio un suspiro y le dejo un mensaje de gran importancia diciéndole que lo vería esa noche en el apartamento y así fue hacia la salida dispuesto a ir al segundo piso con la idea de ayudar a Deidara con las sillas, mientras en su mente estaba clara la meta para ese día

*_Definitivamente… hoy le diré la verdad_*


	5. Cap 5 Confesiones

Aclaraciones

Escritura

-Dialogos de los personajes-

*_Pensamientos de los personajes_*

(Notas sin sentido mías xD)

_FlashBack en General _

_**[Llamadas telefónicas/mensajes de teléfono y/o celular]**_

Naruto y demás personajes no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto propiamente

Capítulo 5: "_Confesiones_"

En el instituto finalmente había sonado la campana que indicaba el final de las clases, los estudiantes más relajados mientras tomaban rumbo hacía sus casas, entre esos dos jóvenes, uno rubio y otro azabache

-Vaya ufff menos mal no tenemos ya tareas jeje-respondía alegremente el rubio mientras tenía una sonrisa alegre en su rostro y cruzaba sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza

-pero si que eres flojo usuratonkachi-decía Sasuke de manera pretenciosa y prepotente pero diciendo aquello a manera de burla

-teme… no todos queremos terminar siendo un ratón de biblioteca como tu-dijo con el ceño fruncido Naruto ante su comentario

-si lo que digas que no te conformas con ser dobe sino también vago y burro-dijo mientras por puro habito decidió revisar su celular y ver si había alguna novedad

-Sasuke-teme eres un caso perdido- dijo el rubio mirando enojado al azabache que lo acompañaba y luego se fijo que este miraba en su celular

-Tengo una llamada perdida… veamos que mensaje tengo-y así el moreno reviso el buzón de mensajes para escuchar el mensaje de voz que le habían dejado

**[Hola Sasuke…]**Sasuke sintió que su corazón se paralizo al escuchar esa voz, la de su hermano mayor **[No contestabas mi llamada así te dejo este mensaje lamento no haberte contestado antes pero andaba algo ocupado, te informo que planeo invitar a cenar a Deidara y a Naruto mañana en nuestro apartamento para que no seas descortés como solo tú eres] **(pobre lo tratande patán xD… bueno a veces lo es ¬w¬) **[así que no hagas otros compromisos pero antes que nada quiero decirte algo muy importante… así que te espero esta noche en el apartamento no faltes Sasuke, nos veremos en la noche, adiós] **… fin del mensajey ante esas palabras Sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse, iba a verse esa misma noche con su hermano, sin saber porque una diminuta sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro que acompañado con esa mínima sonrisa lo hacían ver inocente y además tan vulnerable

-Itachi te respondió a que si Sasuke-dijo Naruto viendo burlonamente la expresión que el Uchiha menor había adquirido en su rostro

-¿d-de qué rayos hablas dobe?... cl-claro que n-no me hablo Itachi-dijo el azabache volteando su rostro para que no se notara el sonrojo que crecía en sus mejillas

-Veo que ya tienes una cita con Itachi ´ttebayo jeje-y tras de eso el rubio salio disparado a perderse antes de que el azabache fuera tras él

-¡¡¡Naruto date por muerto!!!-grito el azabache menor mientras se lanzaba en la persecución del rubio con ganas de romperle el cuello por lo que dijo

* * *

Ya era de noche y el moreno había llegado directo a asearse para cuando su hermano llegara, estaba algo nervioso ya que no sabía que sería lo que Itachi le tenía que decir pero si era algo serio es que era algo realmente serio y no se podía dar el lujo de darle inconvenientes, así que decidió esperar en la sala del apartamento, pasados unos minutos la puerta del apartamento se abrió y la persona que había estado esperando tan anheladamente llego, solo que su semblante parecía algo frustrado o cansado

-Itachi llegaste-dijo el moreno tratando de parecer serio pero su corazón se desbocaba por tener al azabache mayor frente a él y se recriminaba mentalmente

*_A ver Sasuke esta tranquilo y si que eres tonto es obvio que llego… calmémonos… uno… dos… rayos… no puede ser que ya este así por solo tenerlo enfrente_*

Sasuke estaba alterado ya que de solo ver a su hermano se le había "subido el ánimo de nuevo" y encima un sonrojo involuntario apareció en sus mejillas a la vez que sus nervios crecían a niveles nunca pensados para el menor quien solo veía a Itachi que estaba con un semblante serio, pero cuando ambas miradas oscuras se conectaron el menor se sintió invadido, era como si esa mirada lo atravesara por completo, tanto el cuerpo como su alma y el corazón

-Sasuke… tengo algo que decirte… algo que es importante que sepas…-el moreno empezó a acercarse hacia el menor, pero Sasuke sintió la necesidad de retroceder, era como si se sintiera intimidado en gran medida por Itachi en esta ocasión…

-Itachi… ¿qué quieres decir?-dijo el moreno algo nervioso mientras intentaba retroceder en el sofá en el que había estado sentado pero el mayor seguía acercándose a él

-verás Sasuke… es que esto te lo he querido decir desde el incidente de aquel día…-le hablo el mayor con pesar al mencionar un día tan terrible para ambos hermanos, el menor solo miro con tristeza el rostro de Itachi, más específicamente las marcas que tenía a los costados de su nariz, debajo de sus ojos, esas marcas siempre eran el karma de la mente del menor

-Si vamos a hablar de eso Itachi mejor me voy a…-dijo Sasuke pero cuando intentaba levantarse una mano firme lo aprisiono del brazo haciéndolo regresar al sofá-¿qué rayos Itachi? dime que estas planeando hacer ahora mismo o te juro que yo…-el moreno fue cortado súbitamente por el mayor sin que este le hubiera dado chance de evitar aquello, los labios del mayor estaban sobre los suyos mientras el mayor usaba su cuerpo para empujar al menor y quedar encima de este en el sofá

-Sasuke… lo que debo decirte es que yo…-le dijo el moreno con un tono que parecía que prácticamente estaba sufriendo por lo que iba a decir mientras sus labios volvían a cazas los de Sasuke, el cual estab en Shock y solo sentía el cuerpo del mayor encima de él, y se altero más cuando sintió una mano que ahora estaba sobre su entrepierna medio despierta pero tocando sobre la tela –Sasuke… la verdad es que desde ese día… tú…-el menor seguía en shock mientras entre besos su hermano le hablaba y sentía como acariciaba su miembro lo cual empezaba a volver loco a Sasuke ya que era una confusión de emociones y sentimientos


	6. Cap 6 Lo que siento

Bueno he de decir que, gracias por seguir esta historia, a pesar de las ocupaciones que tengo hago mis esfuerzos por continuarla y he sacado este pequeño tiempo libre para poder continuar, que quede fijo haré lo que este en mi poder humano (y de kami-fan lol) para seguir este fic hasta el fic y agradezco que sea de disfrute de quienes lean y agradezco devoción a la historia, lamento nuevamente las demoras pero hago lo que anda en mis manos (valga la redundancia) para continuar, y sin más preambulos el fic y sin olvidarme de: ITASASU Support 4 Ever òwó

Aclaraciones

Escritura

-Dialogos de los personajes-

*_Pensamientos de los personajes_*

(Notas sin sentido mías xD)

_FlashBack en General _

_**[Llamadas telefónicas/mensajes de teléfono y/o celular]**_

Naruto y demás personajes no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto propiamente

Capítulo 6: "_Lo que Siento_"

Sasuke simplemente no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, su propio hermano lo tocaba con esas expertas manos que pareciera que lo fueran a llevar a las puertas del mismo cielo y atravesarlas junto con él

-Niisan…-fue lo que soltó el Uchiha menor a manera de suspiro ante las caricias que le estaba proporcionando Itachi

-No me llamabas así desde hacía un tiempo otouto-comentó algo burlón el azabache menor pero al ver que Sasuke ponía una cara de enfado además de su sonrojo ante ese momento de "desvarío" Itachi se rectifico-tranquilo no lo tomes a mal-

-¿y cómo pretendes que no me lo tome a mal si…?ahhh-ese gemido fue lo que callo a Sasuke cuando el mayor coló su mano por entre la ropa del menor alcanzando su erección

-veo que te calmaste Sasuke…-dijo Itachi mientras daba comienzo a la noche de pasión y confesiones

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-¡¿EN SERIO?-grito un rubio impresionado ante lo que le había dicho el moreno menor al día siguiente (muajajaja maldad al cortar lo bueno xP)

-no grites tanto dobe-decía un sonrojado Sasuke el cual se percató de que el rubio había hecho que el centro de atención de la clase completa fueran ellos dos

-lo siento teme… pero es que no me lo puedo creer, es increíble que finalmente pase-le comentaba un Naruto emocionado pero en voz más baja mientras le hablaba al azabache

-si lo se Naruto… fue algo que jamás me imagine en la vida…-dijo Sasuke mientras una tierna sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y cerraba los ojos como si intentará recrear el escenario de la noche de pasión y amor vivida con su hermano apenas unas horas atrás

-¿y?-pregunto el rubio mientras veía al azabache menor con una sonrisa pícara-¿Cuándo me vas a contar los detalles de lo que paso?-

-en la cena de esta noche-sonrío con malicia e inocencia fingida Sasuke mientras miraba a Naruto

-eres un injusto Sasuke-teme-dijo haciendo un puchero el rubio ante el acto de "injusticia" por parte del azabache menor

-te falta medio cerebro usuratonkachi… no puedo decirte algo así en el instituto, por eso te digo que esperes hasta la cena de esta noche-le dijo ya serio como siempre se mostraba el moreno ante todos

-si lo que sea-dijo algo aburrido el rubio pero con ganas de saberlo cuanto antes pero no había remedio, si era hasta la cena, era hasta la cena, así que para intentar distraer la mente se dirigió a su asiento cuando el sensei de la clase había llegado dispuesto a iniciar las clases del día

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-así que… no pudiste decirle toda la verdad ¿eh?-le preguntaba el rubio mayor al azabache con calma pero claramente con reproche en su tono

-no… no fui capaz Deidara… necesito tratar de calmarme por esto… y prepararme adecuadamente-hablaba con algo de tristeza en la voz

-serás bastardo… mira Itachi sabes que apoyo las decisiones que tomas pero no quiere decir que sea conformista con lo que decides y ver como te haces daño a ti mismo al guardarte la verdad para ti solo-le dijo con un tono más severo pero con cierto deje de compasión por el Uchiha mayor-sabes que no es bueno que te hagas a ti mismo este daño con tal de… ya sabes-

-lo sé Deidara pero es que simplemente, las palabras no me salieron-dijo algo cabizbajo

-claro animal y por eso te salieron mejor las acciones con Sasuke ¿verdad?-dijo con expresión enojada pero sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro

-jeh… creo que tienes razón-dijo más animado Itachi

-¿en que prefieres las acciones a las palabras o que eres un animal?-pregunto graciosamente el rubio mayor

-creo que ambas jaja-soltó una leve risa el azabache ante la pregunta del rubio

-a decir verdad me lo esperaba… entonces ¿la cena de hoy sigue en pie verdad?-pregunto un poco más calmado

-claro Deidara, entonces puntual con Naruto a las 8 pm ¿verdad?-pregunto de manera seria pero con una sonrisa amable

-claro ahí estaremos-digo animadamente el rubio

-y Deidara… no olvides que no hace falta que lleves un vestido muy formal-comentó burlonamente el Uchiha mayor para fastidiar al rubio, el cual enojado le respondió de las maneras tan características que sabía

-que te den baka-con eso se dispuso a darse la vuelta y dejar solo al azabache

-¿y por qué no me das tu Dei-chan?-le comentó con una sonrisa burlona pero muy leve y una expresión seria, lo que saco de sus casillas al rubio mayor

-ahora si teme-se acerco con aura asesina al azabache mayor-serás zorra crees que vas andando por ahí muy chulo solamente por que eres Uchiha pues ahora verás lo que es bueno grañidísima…-

-Buenos días-dijo entrando en la oficina luego de haber dado unos golpecitos a la puerta una mujer de cabellos cortos y azules y facciones delicadas

-Buenos días Konan-dijo el Uchiha mayor que durante todo el tiempo no había quitado su semblante serio

-vengo a traer los informes de la semana con su permiso-y así la joven entro mirando a un rubio medio tranquilo y a un azabache como siempre tranquilo, dejando los reportes en la mesa de este último y luego saliendo con respeto

-te salvaste de esta desgraciado-dijo Deidara con intenciones de retirarse de la oficina del Uchiha mientras respiraba para controlar su ira

-claro Dei-chan-sin quitar la expresión de su rostro fría y burlona viendo al rubio salir de la oficina

-rómpete una pierna malpa…-otro portazo fuerte se sintió en el enorme edificio cuando el rubio salió golpeando la puerta al cerrarla y dejando al aire su insulto dirigido al moreno quien solo se reía en su interior

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-Entonces Naruto espero que muestres un comportamiento digno-le decía Deidara al rubio menor mientras cada vez más se acercaban al apartamento de los hermanos Uchiha

-sabes que siempre me comporto de manera ejemplar no me vengas con eso ahora-dijo el menor haciendo un mohín con sus mejillas y volteando su rostro

-si ya me imagino eso pequeñin-(eso sonó más a marca de pañales xD)dijo el rubio mayor mientras con una sonrisa colocaba su mano en la cabellera de su hermano y le revolvía el cabello de manera tierna

-no me digas así ´ttebayo-dijo algo sonrojado Naruto por sentirse como un niño-ya no soy un bebé así que no soy tan "pequeñin"-dijo algo irritado el piel canela(xD) mientras hacía con sus dedos comillas al aire al resaltar la última palabra

-vamos Naruto cálmate se suponía que ibas a mostrar un comportamiento ejemplar-decía Deidara mientras salía del ascensor y se dirigía a la puerta del departamento

-yo soy el que doy ejemplo tu eres el que esta molestando y dando el mal ejemplo-decía el rubio menor mirando a otro lado con cara de molestia

-mira Naruto no vamos a empezar que tenemos que hacer buena visita- (sin pensar cochinadas ¬w¬)dijo Deidara mientras tocaba el timbre del apartamento

-tu eres el que comienza siempre baka-respondió Naruto sin mirarlo y con cara de enojo

-vale criajo ya basta de tu jueguito y ponte serio-le respondió de manera un poco más severa para con el menor

-sobretodo me lo vas a decir tu "señorita"-volteo a ver Naruto a su hermano con una mirada burlona al haber dicho esto

-mira quien lo dice Kitsune, aquí eres tu peor que yo zorrito, o mejor dicho zorrita-le respondió con una mirada burlona similar a la del menor

-eso me dices tu vendida-le miro furioso el rubio menor

-si te lo digo a ti ofrecida-le respondió molesto el menor mientras agachaba su rostro para encararlo con mirada asesina

-ya lo dijiste guarra rubia-comento furioso el menor levantado su cabeza a la del otro mirándolo igualmente desafiante al poner mirada asesina

-si lo digo yo zorra oxigenada-le objeto mucho más molesto el rubio con una venita en la sien

-ahora si te la ganaste grandisima…-le dijo el rubio menor levantando un puño listo para lanzar le primer golpe

-suéltalo enano de mier…-soltó con furia el mayor imitando al menor y alistando su puño para atacar

Y en el momento de lanzar el primer golpe la puerta se abrió dejando ver a los hermanos Uchiha que recibían a los hermanos Uzumaki

-Buenas noches Deidara, Naruto… veo que están muy unidos como siempre-comentó amable el mayor al ver a los hermanos abrazados de manera fraternal enfrente de su puerta, solamente Dios sabía (y yo xD) como habían evitado empezar un pleito y abrazarse como buenos hermanos antes de que los Uchiha abrieran por completo la puerta del departamento observando la escena anterior y vieran esta nueva escena de familia unida que eran los rubios-pero adelante pasen por favor-

-Muchas gracias Itachi, Sasuke, con su permiso, vamos hermanito-comentó feliz Deidara mientras sonreía tiernamente a su hermano menor y luego a los presentes para empezar a dirigir el paso dentro de la residencia de los morenos

-Buenas noches y claro Aniki, con permiso Itachi, Sasuke-dijo devolviendole a su hermano, después a los anfitriones y después siguió el paso de su hermano mayor adentrándose en el apartamento

-La cena tardará un poco Naruto, si quieres puedes ir con Sasuke a su cuarto y divertirse mientras termino de preparar la comida-le comentó feliz el Uchiha mayor mientras se dirigía a la cocina

-permíteme ayudarte Itachi, hermanito ve a divertirte un momento-le dijo sonriéndole cálidamente a Naruto mientras lo soltaba del abrazo anterior

-Naruto te espero en mi cuarto que hay una plática pendiente-le dijo el azabache menor mientras caminaba en dirección a su habitación

-en un momento voy, nos veremos en unos momentos Aniki-le sonrió tiernamente mientras abrazaba por el cuello al mayor y ambos se dijeron las palabras de hermanos que era muestra de su afecto

-Cuando lleguemos a casa estarás muerto baka-comento el mayor

-ya veremos mega baka-dijo el menor

(se nota que se quieren xD)

Luego de eso se separaron y Naruto miro sonriente a su hermano y se volteo hacia la habitación dándole una última vista a su hermano y perdiéndose en el pasillo mientras el mayor entraba a la cocina para ayudar a Itachi

-ya fue con Sasuke?-pregunto el azabache

-así es-comentó feliz el rubio

-tres… dos… uno…-y así el Uchiha mayor cerro los ojos

-¡ESE BAKA ES UN ESTRESANTO PULGÓN UN DÍA ME LAS PAGARÁ LO ASEGURO!-dijo iracundo el rubio mayor

-que unión familiar Deidara-

-ni lo menciones Itachi más bien con que te ayudo?-dijo aún estrezado Deidara

-de acuerdo te diré aunque antes termina de desahogarte-

-bien te dire, ¿sabes lo que pienso?-comentó nuevamente estrezado el rubio mayor

Mientras tanto en otra habitación de la morada Uchiha otro rubio se desahogaba de igual manera que lo hacía su sangre en la cocina con el menor

-¡ESE DEIDARA ES UNA PIEDRA EN EL ZAPATO CIEOS ME ESTREZA MÁS QUE UNA SUEGRA!-(xD)

-vaya Naruto ese apreció tuyo por tu hermano siempre me sorprende después de cada pelea que tienen-comentó Sasuke mientras rodaba sus ojos

-lo sé Sasuke pero no lo evito es que Deidara es… uuuyyyy, es que sabes él es algo así como-

Y Así en distintas partes de la casa pero al mismo tiempo los hermanos Uzumaki expresaron sus palabras de fraternal amor hacia su sangre (fíjense en este fraternal amor xD)

-Es peor que tener caspa o peor aún… ladillas-comentó con exasperación y soltando un suspiro de cansancio (Naruto)

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-Es peor que tener caspa o peor aún… ladillas-comentó con exasperación y soltando un suspiro de cansancio (Deidara)

-Vaya que novedad Deidara-sonrió Itachi ante el mayor

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

-bueno pero ahora no importa mucho Sasuke ahora si cuéntame con detalles como fue tu primera vez con Itachi-

-De acuerdo Naruto prepárate, comenzó con…-

Y así fue como mientras el azabache miraba al rubio menor, este escuchaba atento a los comentarios dichos por el Uchiha menor mientras comenzaba a contarle los detalles de su noche con Itachi… (así es corto el lemon nuevamente muajajaja D)


End file.
